That's What Friends Do
by djlezah019
Summary: I'm a friend. So even though the pain grew crueler each time, I did what friends do to make their friends happy.


**A/N: Hello! Just wanna write a story for Valentines. Don't really care if you read this or not but I still published it to celebrate my love-less life by writing about the Naruto pairing that I picked up just recently here in FanFiction. It's a SasuHina. Don't like it? Then don't read it, but since you're reading my author's note means you're at least interested, right? XD**

**SasuHina fanfiction authors really impressed me when I read their works (e.g Lanse, Bullwinkle's Lady, Clockwork Starlight, Kia-B, etc.). They made two polar opposites complement each other like puzzle pieces. This one-shot is my tribute to them although I think it's not even half as good as their works. Thank you for keeping me entertained!**

**Dear Readers,**

**Don't be too harsh on me if they're OOC, k? Oh, and it's an AU. Just so you know...**

**djlezah019**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

**That's What Friends Do**

Love. It's very foreign on my tongue, like it is something I've never really thought existed. As a boy who lost everything at such a young age, I've never really contemplated the subject. Love is an emotion, and emotions are weakness. It makes even the strongest of men fall to their knees and even succumb to insanity. So why have I fallen this low? How have I become no different than other men whom I despised for harboring such emotions?

We were both so different. She was too shy, almost painfully so, and too timid for her own good. She was our class's wallflower, avoiding attention as much as possible while I'm the most popular kid in school, though not by choice. Her grades were high, proves that she is smart and her beauty was exotic, not like the beauty that other girls flaunt which seemed artificial or superficial. No, she was unique. Her beauty was both inner and outer, something that takes time to discover and forget.

Our first meeting was nothing short to coincidence, something neither of us expected. Then again, neither did we expect that we'll end up being friends.

The day was like its usual; azure clear sky, bright sun, birds chirping, and all that crap that describes a good, or rather agonizing on my case, day ahead.

As one to hate crowds so much, blamed to the constant harassment includes groping, hugging, touching, and irritatingly loud confessions accompanied by disgustingly sweet treats and perfumed pink letters of fan girls, I avoid such. But classes are ones I can tolerate for they can't do it when the teacher was around.

When the bell signaling lunch rang, I immediately fled from the classroom before members of my unofficial fan club and the rest of the class finished taking notes for the next lesson. What can I do? It was not my fault I'm born as an Uchiha with great talent and godly good looks. Blame it to my parents who, unfortunately died in car crash along my big brother.

I went to the only safe place inside this God forsaken Academy, a place I've discovered to be isolated and where students barely, or close to never, ventured going due to the rumors that someone died there and continue to haunt the place, which is not entirely true. It was a fire exit stairs. It was cemented and goes zigzag from the top floor down to the first with a metal railing. It also offered fresh air and a great view of the ground below. My spot was at the eighth floor, the top, which has the best view.

I sat at one of the steps and read a book like I usually do. I never ate lunch in the cafeteria 'cause I'd rather die of starvation than risk being cornered by my damned fan girls or accept any food they offered. I would've packed a bento or something, except I'm not a very good cook. The things that I cooked were mostly bland and I rather eat those in the confines of my house.

Suddenly, the door where I got through burst open and a girl ran out of it with a rush. I didn't recognize her at first, I even thought she was one of my fan girls and I immediately sunk in my seatt. Her midnight blue hair swayed gracefully with the wind and whipped it pass her shoulders, revealing her flushed cheeks and giddy smile. She grabbed the railing and bent so that her upper body was almost suspended in the air. I thought she was committing suicide but I'm too out of sorts to say anything. But I became more shocked when the girl whispered yet loud enough for me to hear, her smile growing bigger and her eyes twinkling with joy.

"I love you, Uzumaki Naruto!"

I sat dumbstruck while watching the girl as her shoulders sagged, like a burden was just lifted from them and giggled to herself like a fool. She was obviously still oblivious of my presence.

Uzumaki Naruto is the dumbest person I'd ever met. He's dense, loud-mouthed, and obnoxious. And he's also my self-proclaimed best friend. I never really thought that someone would see way past his annoying personality and actually admire him. Even though I would never admit it out loud to anyone, I consider him as my best friend, too. Despite all those stupidity, Naruto was actually very optimistic and passionate for his goals. I don't know why he clung to me and always challenged me with everything, not like he ever won, but I appreciated his efforts because in a way, it distracted me from my problems and sorrows. He was just like me, orphaned at a young age but our similarities ends there. He's our class clown and the dead last in our bunch. And he's been infatuated with one of my fan girls, the second loudest and most annoying one, Sakura since forever.

Clearing my throat, I broke the girl's reverie. She snapped her gaze at me and her face turned ghostly white. Her lavender-tinted eyes bulged painfully large that I thought it would come off her sockets.

Hyuga Hinata. She's the heiress of the biggest company in Japan. Her lineage was almost as historic as the Senjus. Their clan was established way before the Uchiha clan was born. Hyugas could easily be recognized by their distinctive white eyes and like how the Uchiha clan was prideful and arrogant, the Hyuga clan was graceful and sophisticated. However, Hinata seemed to be different from her relatives. I've seen her around the school and we shared almost the same classes. She's too timid and shy and unlike the sharp features of the usual Hyugas, hers was soft and gentle. We'd worked together for a group assignment before and unlike other girls, I could actually tolerate her.

"U-Uchiha-s-san," her soft voice whispered. "H-how l-long have y-you b-been there?" She nervously twiddled her thumbs.

"Long enough," I answered and gave her a smirk.

Her pale face immediately turned red in embarrassment. "I-I-I… I-I"

"I've heard everything, too," I added as I flipped a page from my book and pretended to read it. "Got a crush on the dobe, I see."

I waited in amusement while she opened and closed her mouth like a fish in an attempt to say something, her cheeks turning redder by the second.

"I-I…" She ducked her head and fiddled with the hem of her uniform. "P-please don't t-tell a-anyone," she pleaded with hopeful eyes that imitated a puppy.

I flipped a page in consideration. I'm never one to meddle with other people's affairs but it's too amusing to taunt her.

"P-please," she repeated. "I-I would do a-anything!"

My ears perked up and she clamped a hand over her mouth, as if not expecting herself to say that.

"Anything?" I asked with a raise of an eyebrow. "That word could mean a thousand things."

She stammered for a moment before her face hardened with resolution. Her soft and gentle expression changing into the stoic and aristocratic face of the renowned Hyugas. She stared down at me with an unfaltering gaze. "I never go back on my words," she said without stuttering.

I stared back at her, trying to see if her determination would waver but she held it firmly.

"What if I asked you to have sex with me in exchange of my discretion, would you do it?"

I smirked when her face turned white then red just as quickly, her countenance completely crumbling back to the bashful girl not a moment ago.

"W-what?"

I almost thought she's gonna faint because the red on her face stretched down her neck and up her ears. She's practically a human tomato. I almost felt sorry for teasing her but it was just too amusing.

I chuckled lightly and closed the book I'm reading when the bell rung in the distance.

"Relax, I'm just teasing," I said as I put my free hand inside my pocket, "Just don't tell anyone about this place and we're even."

Before she could say anything, I already closed the door and made my way to my next class that I incidentally shared with her. When I scanned the room, I was slightly surprised to see her looking at me. She gave me an awkward smile that I didn't return. I thought that was how far our relationship would get; just acquaintances.

So I was shocked the next day to find her sitting on my spot while holding a box covered in a plain cloth. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned at the frame of the door.

"Hyuga," I called to her. She stood up when she found me looking at her. "What are you doing here?"

She cradled the box on her arms as she looked at me, or more like the space beside my head. "I w-want to t-thank y-you, U-Uchiha-san," she said shyly, "s-so I m-made you a b-bento."

I raised an eyebrow. "What would you thank me for?"

She tilted her head to the side skeptically. "F-for not t-telling anyone a-about y-yesterday," she answered as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

First of all, I'm not a gossiper to talk about other people's life, and secondly, I could care less about her love life. Telling anyone about her stupid crush would not benefit me in any way and besides, I've more to gain with her not telling my fan girls about my favorite hang-out.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation before settling beside her. I took out my book and ignored her completely, hoping that she would go away.

"A-ano," she mumbled uncertainly.

She seated herself and pushed her pointer finger together while the box lay on her lap. How could the delicious smell of the food escape through the box though already wrapped? I suddenly became aware that I didn't eat breakfast this morning in haste to go to school because I woke up late.

She untied the cloth and took out one of the boxes inside. She offered it to me and I gazed at her from my book in annoyance.

"No," I said firmly.

Her face fell dejectedly. I felt like a jerk.

Sighing, I grabbed the box from her hand. She immediately brightened. She took out the other box and handed me a chopstick.

"Just this once," I said and she nodded enthusiastically.

I never had a better meal in a long time. We both ate in silence, not awkward, just… silent. She was comfortable to be with and only spoke when it matters. It's a good change from Naruto's constant bragging and loudness.

When the bell rung, she packed the empty boxes back and left after a soft mutter of 'goodbye' and a bow.

I never got to thank her.

That was the last time I saw her there. She did said hi and smiled at me in the hallways whenever we crossed which I reciprocated with a nod.

When Kakashi-sensei, our Chemistry teacher, told us to choose a partner of the opposite sex for an activity, saying that paring opposite sexes for activities would balance our skills and make us more productive, I was not surprised when my fan girls immediately crowded around my seat and asked me to be their partner. Hiding my annoyance, I crossed my arms and glared at them.

"My partner is the Hyuga," I said with so much authority that the girl instantly nodded in submission and ducked her head to hide from the harsh looks of the other girls. Only then have I realized what I have done.

We finished the activity smoothly. She was smart and very attentive. Most of the work was done by her despite that I ordered her around and often commented on her clumsiness.

When she didn't attend our next class, I grew anxious and excused myself from Kurenai-sensei using the old bathroom excuse.

I wandered around the school and checked the empty rooms. I even went to the infirmary. I finally found her at a desolated hallway with three other girls. Although she was slumped on the floor and her face was hidden behind her messy hair, I could never mistake the midnight blue hue that reflected from her hair when shone enough light.

The girls became pale when they saw me approaching and immediately scampered away in fear. I stood in front of her and lifted her up. My anger built inside my gut when I saw her broken lip, the red handprint on her cheek, and the silent tears streaming from her eyes. Her petite hands limply pushed me away and she evaded my eyes.

This was my entire fault. If I hadn't demanded her to be my partner, she wouldn't have been bullied by my crazy fan girls. And if I had come earlier, I could've stopped it from happening. I felt like a complete inconceivable bastard.

I pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. She looked at me with glassy eyes then back at the neatly folded cloth.

"I'm sorry." The words came out without thought. I've never apologized to anyone before but it came easily for me when it came to her. Maybe it's the guilt. It's so trivial but really bothering.

She reached out her hand to take the handkerchief from my hand but before she could touch it, she fainted. I caught her form before it hit the ground.

"Exhaustion and over fatigue," the nurse said when I took her in the infirmary.

Now that I looked at her, there were circles under her eyes and her lips were pale. I myself knew how hard it was to be a member of a prestigious clan head's family, and I'm not even the heir. Maybe the girls' bullying her was the last straw. She's been physically and mentally strained.

The nurse gave me a note to give to my teacher and shooed me away to my class.

The next day, a feeling of déjà vu washed over me when I found her sitting on my spot, her back to me, with a box covered in cloth on her lap again. I felt relieved to see her.

"U-Uchiha-san!" she exclaimed when she saw me behind her. Her broken lip was covered with concealer and the handprint was mostly gone. "I-I know y-you s-said last time t-that it w-would only be o-once b-but—"

"I don't mind," I cut her nervous stammering. I sat beside her on the steps like I did then. "How are you feeling?"

She gave me a small smile as she opened the cloth. "I f-feel better, Uchiha-san. T-thank you," she answered bashfully.

"Hn."

I took the bento box without hesitation. "Sasuke."

She paused and looked at me in confusion. "W-what?"

"Call me Sasuke," I elaborated. "You make me sound old."

She giggled behind her fist; it was… soothing. "I w-would, if you s-stop calling me Hyuga."

"Hn," I smirked.

Just like last time, we ate in comfortable silence. The food was heavenly and she added extra tomatoes in it which made me wonder if she knew tomatoes were my favorite food. After eating the last of my food I handed the empty box back at her but held onto it a little longer.

"Thank you, Hinata," I smiled genuinely and patted her head. I grabbed my book and headed for the door. I scrunched my forehead when I looked back and found her still in the same position and the bento box was still suspended where I had handed it to her. "You are welcome to share this place with me, if you want," I added before leaving the place completely, missing how her cheeks turned red belatedly.

Since then, Hinata would spend her lunch break with me. She never minded cooking bento for me every day. After each day she became bolder and bolder around me that she sometimes asked questions about the things I like. It didn't bother me so I answered her truthfully and even asked my own questions about her. Her stutters became less and less until such time we can have a straight conversation.

I told her to stand up for herself. I taught her to lift her chin proudly and learn to look people in the eye instead of their shoes. I helped her in subjects that she's having a hard time with and she helped me with mine. She told me that I should be more respectful towards my fan girls. She told me that I'm nice. I encouraged her during her academic contests, she cheered for me during my play-offs. She played the piano for me; I played the guitar for her. I told her about my parents, she told me about hers. We were practically polar opposites but strangely got along too well.

It's ironic how things had changed. It bothered me to no end because my mother used to say that noticing the little things about a girl was a clear indication that you liked her. The little things were an understatement though. I felt like I knew her all my life.

I knew her favorite flower was lilies.

I knew her favorite color was green.

I knew she's a great cook.

I knew she's a horrible liar.

I knew she loved pressing flowers.

I knew she's a glutton for sweets, especially cinnamon rolls, but hated crabs and shrimps.

I knew she wanted to be a mental and behavioral pediatrician someday though her father opposed it and wanted her to take on their business instead.

I knew she hated communication arts but was a genius in math.

I knew she lost her mother to cancer but got her sister in exchange.

I knew she loved her brat of a sister and respected her older prodigy cousin like a saint.

The list could go on forever. It wasn't exactly official but it was implied; we're friends. And despite my growing feelings for her, I also know that that's all we'll ever be, just friends.

She loves Naruto. She made it clear the first time we met. The thought stirred a painful feeling in my chest every time and I didn't know how to quell it. Medicines were no good, water was useless either. I didn't know what to do.

I'm a friend. So even though the pain grew crueler each time, I did what friends do to make their friends happy. I became a matchmaker. Hinata and Naruto were both my friends so it was easy to lure them with each other. Sakura was a pain in the neck but I tolerated her for Hinata's sake, so Naruto wouldn't go around confessing to her because he would think that she's already taken. I told Naruto Hinata's best qualities. I even told him that she makes the best ramen.

The pain throbbed every time I saw them together but I fed myself with assurances that she'll be happier with the guy she loves and I'm better off with someone else.

Sakura was not that annoying and clingy when you got used to it. She's actually caring and thoughtful. And the other fan girls couldn't bully her because she's a black belter and used to be one of them. Look at me being optimistic.

The day before Valentine's Day, I sat anxiously in my seat. I hated Valentines more than anything because my locker would be cramped with love letters and the fan girls were more persistent, nevermind about the information that Sakura's my girlfriend. And chocolates, don't even get me started with chocolates.

"Saaasssuke-kuuun," Sakura sweetly sang my name. I hate it when she did that. "What do you want to do tomorrow? Let's go to the movies or the new restaurant that just opened last month! I haven't checked it out yet. What do you think?"

Her squeaky voice sometimes hurt my sensitive ears, especially since she has the tendency to go on and on about herself for hours. Sighing in defeat, I faced her. I never wanted to say this but it had to come out sooner or later.

"Sakura, let's end this."

"H-huh?" she said in confusion, her eyes searching mine.

"We just don't work out." I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. Sakura was my first girlfriend, after all.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you saying?" she asked, whispering. It's a good thing class had already ended and there's only the two of us inside the room. I didn't want anyone to see her like this.

"You, you're a great girl Sakura. You're beautiful and smart and confident. You're very friendly and cheerful. You—"

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said my name as a tear escaped from her eyes. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes." I didn't know why I couldn't just tell her in a more direct manner. It was easy for me to reject her when she was still not my girlfriend, but girls just grew on you sometimes, you know.

For the first time in our relationship, I reached out and initiated a hug. I hugged her like how I hugged Itachi when we were young, when he had to leave for boarding school with my parents the day before their car crashed and left me for good.

"I like you, Sakura," I said and she sobbed on my shoulder. "I like you like a sister. Something really precious, and I just, just can't see myself with you that way."

She cried even more and hugged me back even tighter. We were like that for hours but I didn't mind, it's the least I could do. When her sobs finally subsided, she wiggled out of my hug and looked at me with contempt.

"Why'd you have to do it before Valentines Day?" she asked in mock anger while wiping her tears.

I scratched the back of my head.

"Can we still be friends?" I looked at her in shock. I just broke up with her and she's asking me to be her friend? Who would refuse such offer?

"Of course," I answered with a small smile.

"Tch," she clicked her tongue with a pained smirk, her red-rimmed emerald eyes skimming me from head to toe with regret. "Tell your prospective girlfriend to watch out. If she breaks your heart, I'll break her face."

I nodded at her. Chuckling on my way out, I waved at her and left the room for my next class.

I wish Hinata could be my prospective girlfriend but, unfortunately, we're just not meant to be. I've been proved right when I found Naruto and Hinata in my spot together during lunch break. Naruto was laughing and she was giggling with that stupid blush on her cheeks reserved for the idiot. They were practically flirting in my favorite spot. The ache in my chest throbbed so excruciatingly painful that it pricked the side of my eyes. I cursed inwardly.

Uchihas don't cry. Uchihas are tough.

It's a mantra, and it's working. My mind blanked out and it reflected on my face.

I cleared my throat and they both looked at me in shock simultaneously.

"Hi, Teme," Naruto greeted me in that obnoxious loud voice. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "D-did you hear anything?"

"A-ano, Sasuke," Hinata's cheeks grew redder and she pushed her pointer fingers together. I knew she did that when she's anxious.

"I just came," I answered, pocketing my hand and tightening my hold on my book with the other. "I guess I disturbed you so I'd just find another place to read."

"It's n-not what you t-think." She only stuttered when she's nervous.

"Hinata-chan, I have to go," Naruto butted in with an awkward smile. "See 'ya later, Teme!" He waved and ran out the door.

I moved to follow his example but Hinata held my wrist with her clammy hand, sending a jolt of electricity to my spine.

"Wait, Sasuke. There's something I need to tell you," her voice didn't waver but she was hesitant.

"I approve," I said with a heave of sigh, my back still turned to her and the throbbing in my chest growing more and more painful with each beat.

"What?"

"You wanted my approval to be with Naruto? It's okay, Naruto's a nice person. You guys looked good together just now," I closed my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek, it hurt to think of it and it hurt even more to say it. "We can even go on a double date; me and Sakura, you and Naruto." As if. I'd rather kill myself then and there than witness them having a good time right in front of me.

"Oh. It's not that," she muttered with a dejected expression and her hold on my wrist loosened. I wished she hadn't let me go. "Nevermind." She grabbed her bag and bowed. "I'll leave first."

I wanna pull my hair off in frustration when she left. I stayed in that same position though class had already started, staring blankly in front of the closed door. I skipped the rest of my class and headed home instead.

I hated Valentines even more this year. It sucked.

I didn't want to go to school but it sucked even more to stay inside my suffocating house. Almost all teachers didn't attend any of their classes and if anyone did, they would just let us make a Valentines card to give to someone. I couldn't get my books from my locker because of cards and letters stuck on the gaps. I couldn't go out without a letter or a heart-shaped thing being shoved at my face. It was annoying but I accepted all of it. Just like how she said it, I accepted the silly things my fan girls handed to me and nodded impassively in return although I wanted to rip it to shreds in front of their eyes and throw it to the nearest trash bin.

Sighing in exhaustion, I was more than thankful when the bell signaling lunch echoed inside the whole building. I bolted out of the room and went straight to the eighth floor. Before I opened the door however, I became hesitant. What if they're there again? What if I see them flirting again, right on Valentines Day? What would I do? Would it hurt as painful as yesterday?

I closed my eyes and opened the door.

She was not there. The place was the untouched except of the lone tomato that rested on the side where I usually sat.

In curiosity, I grabbed the tomato and found a strip of white paper attached to it.

"Sasuke is obsessed with tomatoes."

The handwriting was obviously Hinata's and it made me smile. I was about to take a bite from it when I saw another object on the next step. It was a candy cane with the same strip of paper attached to it.

"Sasuke hates sweets."

I looked at the rest of the steps and each of it had a different object with the same white paper that told something about me.

"Sasuke loves measurements." –ruler

"Sasuke's left eyebrow twitches when he's annoyed and his right eye when embarrassed." –pocket mirror

"Sasuke's favorite color is blue." –blue crayon

"Sasuke excels in science." –magnifying glass

"Sasuke is impatient." –wrist watch

"Sasuke has a kind heart." –small stuffed bear holding a heart

"Sasuke runs a hand through his hair when he's frustrated." –comb

I didn't know what to feel about this but I stockpiled every object on the steps and read every strip of paper. Some made me smile, some made me chuckle, some annoyed me, and some made me feel insulted but I took each of them. Just like how I took every little thing that she could offer during the course of our friendship.

As I go down with each step, I realized how much effort she put into this. I realized that I was not the only one that memorized everything about another person. My heart beat accelerated and it vibrated so loud and fast that I thought I might blow up.

When my feet touched the ground floor, my arms were already full of the things she made me pick. She stood three feet away from me with a shy blush and a single lily on her hand. Time seemed to slow down; she had never looked more beautiful in my eyes.

She took a deep breath before taking a step closer. "I-I…" her blush grew even brighter.

I laid the things on the ground and crossed my arms. I raised my eyebrow at her, urging her to continue.

She gripped the stem of the poor lily I almost thought it's gonna snap.

"Can y-you be my boyfriend!?" she blurted out and covered her face with her hands. I could see her blush rising to her ears. I chuckled and she peeked at me through her fingers. She's too cute.

"I already have a girlfriend."

She scowled and glared at me which looked more like a bunny's glare. She imitated my crossed arms and took the remaining steps between us. "You jerk!" she exclaimed angrily and poked my chest. "You and Sakura broke up. She told me when we bumped into each other yesterday. If you didn't like me that bad you should have just told me directly!"

She shoved the flower in my face and turned back to ran away. The flower also had an attached strip of paper on it and after skimming the written words as it fell on the ground; I grabbed her wrist, spun her to face me, cupped her cheek and kissed her like I've always daydreamed.

Her eyes widened in shock before slowly fluttering close. My hand brushed her cheek tenderly, like holding a delicate glass. I no longer felt suffocated and the pain in my chest vanished like it was never there. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I tilted my head to the side and deepened the kiss.

I smiled through the kiss before letting her breathe. She buried her red face in my chest. "You have a horrible sense of humor," her voice was muffled by my uniform but I understood it.

"You have to get used to it," I said with an amused expression.

"D-did you l-like my confession?" she asked, burying her face deeper on my shoulder.

"Aah," I answered. "It was… surprising. Must have been hard putting those in each step."

"Hai," she nodded then pulled back to look at my face. "Naruto-kun helped me set it up."

I tipped my head to the side in bewilderment. Ignoring my puzzled expression, she stood on her tip-toes and gave me a peck on the lips. "H-happy Valentines, Sasuke." She giggled and picked the things that were laid on a heap at the base of the stairs.

Scratching the back of my head, I kissed her cheek from behind and greeted her back, making her blush to the roots of her hair.

Maybe Valentines isn't that bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? *cringe* Review, please. Comments, constructive criticisms; positive or negative, it'll sure to flatter an insecure authoress. I'll be out expecting!**

**See ya!**


End file.
